This specification is about proxy robotics and the biocontrol of proxy robots by human handlers remote from such robots. In 2009, the science fiction motion picture “Surrogates” brought proxy robotics to popular culture, with surrogate humanoid robots controlled by their human operators through unspecified “neuro-implant” connections.
In real-world prior art, a number of patents exist in the field of biocontrol, most generally with reference to the control of prosthetic limbs. For example, in “Control System for Prosthetic Devices” (U.S. Pat. No. 5,480,454 A), Bozemam Jr. teaches a system including “a transducer for receiving movement from a body part for generating a sensing signal associated with that movement,” while Humphery discloses “Systems, Methods, and Devices for Controlling External Devices by Signals Derived Directly from the Nervous System” in U.S. Pat. No. 6,171,239 B1.
Similarly, in U.S. Pat. No. 7,613,509 B2, Wolf, et al teach “Systems, Methods and Computer Program Products for Transmitting Neural Signal Information,” and Moll discloses a “system for controlling a computer by thoughts in the user's brain” in U.S. Pat. No. 8,350,804 B1: “Thought Controlled System.”